


Why Me?

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost Anakin, Jedi Temple, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Ben have to choose him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

Anakin stared at the bodies of the younglings.  
  
He crouched down, staring around the room.  
  
They all look terrified but strangely beautiful, frozen in their final dances with death; one of them was fixed in a state of begging for his life, arm outstretched to the side.  
  
Anakin noticed a training lightsaber, just inches from his outstretched fingers.  
  
The sound of panting, of crying reached Anakin’s ears and he looked behind him, staring at Ben Solo.  
  
He was curled in the corner, wrapping his arms around his legs, sobbing, face screwed up.  
  
Anakin’s heart broke.  
  
He stared at his 15 year old grandson, sobbing, his lightsaber sat by his hip.  
  
His pale face was streaked and spotted with blood, some of it was smeared where he’d tried to wipe it away, desperately trying to remove the taste of iron from his mouth as his lightsaber kept falling, streaking through the air, cutting through cloth and skin.  
  
“It’s still there! Master please, show me the way!”  
  
Anakin frowned and moved forward, tilting his head a little.  
  
“The pull to the Light... Master, please...” He sniffed and wiped at his face, black glove leaving another streak of blood across his face. “Show me the way of the darkness, and I will never let you down again.”  
  
The sound of engines demanded Anakin’s attention and he turned to watch a TIE Fighter landing.  
  
A tall man with orange hair got out. He wore black robes, ones with a small symbol embellished on them.  
  
“Kylo Ren, you are to come with me, by orders of the Supreme Leader Snoke.” Anakin turned to watch his grandson hesitate, before he got up, shaking. He tripped over a youngling and Anakin watched Ben’s eyes widen as he struggled to stay upright, staring down at the girl.  
  
“She was my friend.”  
  
“The First Order has no friends.”  
  
Ben licked his lip before looking up at the man, hand outstretched to the Jedi – _no_ , Anakin had to correct himself, and it brought hot tears to his eyes. His hand was outstretched to the _Sith_.  
  
Ben took it, stepping over another body, not caring as his cape billow out behind him.  
  
He helped Ben into the TIE Fighter, and Ben stared away from the Jedi temple at the setting sun, staring at the clouds that burned hot and orange.  
  
The cockpit shut and it took off, taking Ben – no, _Kylo_ away from the security of his family, away from the known and well away into the unknown cosmos.  
  
“Oh Ben... why, out of all the men you could have looked up to, why did you have to choose _me_?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
